ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube Comics
YouTube Comics is an American comic book company parodying superheroes. Comics #''/Captain Markiplier/'' #''/The Invincible Metal-Jaiden/'' #''/Adrisaurus/'' #''He-Cox'' #''/Speedy Voices/'' #''/Forces of Light/'' #''/The Wow Brothers/'' Characters Main *'Mark Fischbach/Captain Markiplier' - a former soldier who becomes a superhero. *'Jaiden Difftach/Metal-Jaiden' - a billionaire who created an iron suit becoming a vigilante. *'Dr. Adriana Figueroa/Audrisaurus' - a mutated scientist, being able to turn into a dinosaur. *'Ian Hecox/He-Cox' - an archeologist who finds a magic amulet, granting him a more muscular ego. *'Anna Brisbin/Speedy Voices' - a former gangster who gains speed, using them to save lives. *'Logan and Jake Paul/Logan and Jake Wow' - two siblings who are bad at their job. Supporting *'Seán McLoughlin' - a friend to Mark who owns the McLoughlin Broadcasting Corporation. He also dislikes Captain Markiplier. *'Joel Berghult' - a lab assistant to Adriana who gets a crush on her. *'Ari' - Jaiden's pet bird. *'Timothy Thomas' - Jaiden’s butler who aids her. *'Anthony Padilla' - Ian's longtime best friend who is unaware of his powers. *'George Miller/Filthy Frank' - a mercenary who is out to bring justice to his friend's death by the hands of Brian Hull, even if it implies using the wrong methods. *'Tessa Netting' - Anna’s best friend. * Antagonists *'Darkiplier' - a malevolent entity who is out to destroy Earth. *'Malindtron' - a robot originally created by James to help him destroy the Forces of Light. However, she ends up believing all of humanity is inferior to her and tries to enslave it. *'The Council of Dismay', consisting of: **'James Rallison' - the sinister CEO of Rallison, Inc. who is responsible for the origins of many heroes and villains. ***'Rebecca Parham' - James' secretary who aids him in his schemes. **'Denise Casurra/CyberDen' - a former fan of Metal-Jaiden who wanted to be a hero like her, after being rejected, she becomes a sadistic hacker out for revenge. **'Toby Turner/Lord Buscus' - TBD **'Brock Baker/Reverse Voices' - a journalist who gains speed, using it for evil. ** *'Brian Hull' - a mob boss who is feared throughout the city. **'Tabbes' - an assassin who works for Hull. ** *'Felix Kjellberg/Death Pie' - TBD *'Matthew Patrick/The Theorist' - a Scientist who has evolved his brain causing him to be in a “theorist chair”, becoming a dangerous criminal. **'Stephanie Patrick' - TBD *'Dillon Henderson/The Hacker' - TBD *'Doug Walker' - a member of the McLoughlin Broadcasting Corporation who secretly is involved in the crime world, more precisely the Hull Mob. *'Evil Doctor Rebaka' - a mad scientist who tries to be the best villain, being more of a nuisance than an actual threat. *'Alex Clark/Toxic' - a janitor who gains the ability to control toxins. *'Caleb Hyles/Mr. Shadow' - a shady rogue government agent. *'Mageinaband' - an immortal wizard who is out to rule the world. *'Jonathan Young/Maximum' - TBD *'Ian Carter/Dubb' - TBD *'Dane Boedigheimer/Complex' - a man who loves to confuse people with his cryptic puzzles, using it for evil. * Trivia * James is the only Council of Dismay member who doesn’t have a hero arch-enemy. * There are a few parodies. For example: **Captain Markiplier is a parody of both Marvel Comics' Captain America and DC Comics' Superman. **Metal-Jaiden is a parody of both Marvel Comics' Iron Man and DC Comics' Batman. **Adrisaurus is a parody of Marvel Comics' Hulk. **He-Cox is a parody of He-Man. **Speedy Voices is a parody of DC Comics' The Flash. **Logan and Jake Wow are parodies of idiotic heroes like DC Comics' Plastic Man. **Seán McLoughlin is a parody of both Marvel Comics' J, Jonah Jameson and DC Comics' Perry White. **Darkiplier is a parody of both Marvel Comics' Thanos, DC Comics' Darkseid and Gravity Falls' Bill Cipher. **Malindtron is a parody of both Marvel Comics' Ultron and DC Comics' Brainiac. **James Rallison is a parody of DC Comics’ Lex Luthor. ** **The Theorist is a parody of DC Comics' The Thinker. ** **Brian Hull is a parody of both Marvel Comics' Kingpin and DC Comics' Ra's al Ghul and Carmine Falcone. **Evil Doctor Rebaka is a parody of both DC Comics' Joker and Phineas and Ferb’s Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. **Mageinaband is a parody of Marvel Comics' Mandarin. **